<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader Is Bad At Controlling His Emotions by obscuritae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848676">The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader Is Bad At Controlling His Emotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscuritae/pseuds/obscuritae'>obscuritae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, I don’t know how this website works bye, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscuritae/pseuds/obscuritae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is the ultimate therapist and Mondo is ultimately very bad at regulating his own emotions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oowada Mondo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader Is Bad At Controlling His Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for my friend and i don’t know how this website works i’m sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The deaths of Sayaka, Junko and Leon left an unmistakable blanket of unease over the remaining students as they dragged themselves quietly to the dining room. The sound of shoes scuffing the floor blended with the lingering sound of Monokuma’s ever present laughter and the gentle hum of the heating system. Such brutal deaths could only be the work of a much more powerful evil than they had ever seen, and they were all sure of it. </p>
<p>The halls looked a lot less colorful than they did when y/n had first walked through them. The red lighting looked a lot duller, and although she might be imagining it, it seemed a lot more cramped than before. It almost felt like the walls were closing in on her, and she was positive that she wasn’t alone in this. She looked around with worry, wondering how her classmates were holding up. Naegi looked especially distressed, nearly all the color from his face was gone, and Chihiro wasn’t holding up too well either. Even Celeste looked a little paler than usual. This isn’t good. As the ultimate therapist, y/n felt like she should do something, but wasn’t anything would help right now. It might be best to let things just fold out. Instead of speaking up, she shut her mouth for the time being.</p>
<p>Taka, who was as energized and present as ever, busted the doors to the dining room open and walked in a straight beeline to his chair. It’s a wonder how he can stay so positive. </p>
<p>The students poured in through the doors. After everyone took their seat, the class sat in dead silence, just waiting for the stagnant air to be broken and thrown into chaos by an offhand comment or an accusatory remark. Hifumi kept his hands in his lap. Yasuhiro stared at the table. Toko wasn’t drooling over Byakuya like usual. Kyoko sat silent, not directing the students like she normally would. The bustle and comforting chaos they had grown accustomed to had drawn to a halt, and the empty chairs belonging to their deceased classmates sat completely still and quiet. </p>
<p>Yet at the same time, those same chairs screamed in the face of everyone in the room. Screaming so loud that it was hard to think. Y/n thought about saying something to drown them out, mulled over what she would say in her head for a few seconds, and decided it would be best for her to create a distraction.<br/>“Hey, why don-“ </p>
<p>“It’s your fuckin’ fault and you know it.” Mondo suddenly blurted, looking directly at Naegi.</p>
<p>The entire room turned, in shock at the boy’s sudden words. Naegi spluttered and sat rigid with his face turning paper white. Honestly, everyone and their mom knows that Naegi could never hurt a fly.</p>
<p>“H-How is it my fault?!” Naegi exclaimed.</p>
<p>“You switched rooms with Sayaka. It’s obviously your fault whether you wanna admit it or not, you puny little shit!”</p>
<p>“Wait, I’m sorry! How was I to kn-“</p>
<p>“Don’t make fucking excuses! You did this, I swear my gang and I are gonna run you over so many fucking ti-“</p>
<p>Y/n rose from her seat and walked over. Each step from her foot felt like a deadweight, and suddenly she was hyper-aware of everything around her. The blood rushed in her ears as she nervously approached her enraged classmate.<br/>“Mondo.” y/n said quietly whilst placing a hand on his shoulder. She had a gentle, understanding look on her face, hoping that it would quell his fit of rage. Obviously, it didn’t, or else we wouldn’t be here.</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking TOUCH ME.” Mondo bellowed, his face blood red. Mondo spun around, raised his fist behind his ear, and sent his knuckle straight into her nose. He had punched her so hard she went stumbling back into a table from the force. The slice of his hand hurt more than anything y/n had felt in a very long time, it almost felt surreal. </p>
<p>How could he? Y/n wasn’t sure why, but she was almost personally offended by what happened. She had considered Mondo someone she liked, as a friend of course, but why did this hurt so much more than any other injury she’d ever suffered? She felt like a failure.</p>
<p>Y/n gripped the edge of a table, a familiar queasy feeling settling in her stomach. The dining room descended into chaos around her as her kinder classmates rushed over to help the girl. Those that were not so pleasant sat and watched. Her nose hurt so much that she barely felt the pink blood that was steadily dripping from her face, but once she noticed it she gasped. Toko is afraid of blood. She cupped her face to hide it from her.</p>
<p>“Toko, look away,” called y/n over the other voices. Hiding her own pain, she stumbled over to the napkin dispenser. Her stumbling and shaky gait was enough to alert the other students that the punch was a bit more than just a graze, although y/n tried her best to hide it so she wouldn’t worry her classmates.</p>
<p>She ripped a napkin from the dispenser, holding it up to her nose to stop the bleeding, and loudly hit her arm on the corner of the counter as she hunched over it. So much for being subtle.</p>
<p>After staring in shock for a few seconds, Sakura and Hina rushed over. Y/n was grateful for their attentiveness but wished to handle it on her own, or at least not in front of others. She figured she shouldn’t show weakness, since she was the one who was supposed to hold the most composure in the group. Nonetheless, she accepted their help. Being rude is pointless.<br/>“Y/n! I can’t believe that Mondo would do that to a girl!” Hina growled, directing a harsh glare at Mondo.</p>
<p>“Hina, can you stay with her? I’m going to go get an icepack and some protein powder.” Sakura said, obviously worried. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Sakura,” y/n responded, grateful and smiling. She had to admit that she was happy that there were students left who still held empathy.<br/>Sakura nodded and left the dining room, leaving an unsettling quiet behind her. <br/>Another person rose from their seat. </p>
<p>It was Mondo. He hid his face, and exited soon after her. His footsteps were heavy on the tiles, and it seemed like everyone was watching him to see if he was going to snap again. He harshly tugged on the door handle, stormed out of the room and left the door to slam back into place. Nobody saw which way he went, not that anyone really cared either.</p>
<p>Hina sighed and wiped the blood from y/n’s face, careful not to touch the girl’s freshly bruised nose. The swimmer was gentle and precise, comforting to be around after being jostled by a careless man. </p>
<p>A rather familiar silence set in again, familiar as in occurring just a few minutes before… Y/n sighed. Not this again… </p>
<p>“Well I don’t know what you were expecting y/n, it’s Mondo.” Byakuya suddenly said, a sly smile on his face. Typical Byakuya, thinking he can say anything he wants. This guy never thought of anyone but himself. She’d say it was blatant narcissism, if you were to ask y/n.</p>
<p>“Byakuya, for the love of god, shut up,” Y/n said, already pissed off and not in the mood to take this guy’s shit. This entire school felt like a social experiment of how many guys she could get pissed off at before the day ended.<br/>“Oh, is the girl about to get all fiery too? I’d love to see that.” He snickered condescendingly.</p>
<p>Hina cast another one of her world famous glares and focused back on y/n’s bloody nose, holding a napkin above her lip to stop the blood from getting on her clothes. Y/n was grateful, but wanted to tell Hina she could handle it herself.<br/>“I’m fine Hina, you can sit down,” she said, taking the napkin in her own hand.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I mean, it looks really bad…”</p>
<p>“I’m sure. Thank you for the help though.”</p>
<p>Hina nodded and returned to her own seat, putting the class’s full attention back onto just y/n. Finally she would get to say what she had wanted to say the entire time. </p>
<p>Looking out over the troubled faces of her… well, friends, she took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we all go back to our dorms for today? I can imagine we’re all tired and on edge, that much should be pretty obvious from the current state of my face… We can talk tomorrow morning, once we’re all feeling a little better, okay? We can explore the second floor tomorrow. And of course, if anyone is feeling down or anything, don’t be afraid to pay me a visit.”</p>
<p>Everyone glanced around at each other and waited for their classmates’ approval. Eventually, pretty much everyone unanimously agreed with y/n’s suggestion.</p>
<p>“But what about Mondo?” Taka suddenly asked.</p>
<p>“You’re concerned about Mondo?” Toko muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>“No, he has a point,” y/n began, “I’ll go find him and bring him back to his dorm, I think I might be able to-“</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t worry about dealing with that boy. I’ll speak to him.” A gruff voice said from the hall. Everyone turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway with a protein shake and some first aid supplies. Of course. Sakura is a lifesaver, y/n kind of wished that every student here was like her. </p>
<p>“Okay, then Sakura can handle Mondo. Let’s all get some rest, alright?”</p>
<p>As the students filtered out of the dining hall, Sakura made her way in and walked straight towards y/n, stopping beside her and grabbing a napkin to wrap up the icepack. Her calloused hands were calm and precise.</p>
<p>“Here, drink this,” said the larger girl, handing her the protein shake with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Y/n nodded, quietly taking a sip from the cup. It tasted chalky and a bit gross, but she would never say so as not to offend Sakura.<br/>y/n put the cup down after drinking a few gulps and then took the ice pack from Sakura.</p>
<p>“I saw Mondo walking down the hall as I was coming back. He looked distressed, and not just angry he was almost… sad, I suppose.” Sakura noted, guiding the other to a table to sit down and talk. <br/>“He was sad?” y/n inquired, tilting her head in confusion but immediately regretting it. Her newly present headache warned her not to move around too quickly.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s unlike him to be sad. I’m a little bit worried about him, to be honest.”<br/>y/n sat and thought for a little while. Mondo? Sad? That’s so unlike him. She was wondering if this sadness had an underlying cause, or if this was a common pattern for him, similar to those she had seen in her patients.</p>
<p>“That poor boy… he’s so hopeless,” muttered y/n.</p>
<p>Sakura suddenly looked up, as if realizing something.</p>
<p>“Y/n, I think you should talk to Mondo.”</p>
<p>“Huh!? Me?! That’s ridiculous, Sakura you know that I-“</p>
<p>“No, think about it. For one, you’re the ultimate therapist, and you’re usually amazing at resolving conflicts. Well, besides today, but that's not the point. You see, when I was younger I had a friend similar to Mondo so I can more or less predict his actions... And you and I both can tell at face value that Mondo has something that’s bothering him more than everyone else, and I think I know what it is.”</p>
<p>“...Well are you going to tell me?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you’re going to want to hear this but… Mondo might be interested in you.”</p>
<p>y/n stared blankly before realization dawned on her and her face turned into a red spluttering mess. What the hell? This is unimaginable, that a handsome guy like Mondo would go after- okay, not handsome, just- AGH!</p>
<p>“NO!! I- No! Absolutely n-“ </p>
<p>“I’m not saying it’s a definite, y/n, but I can usually tell… Remember what he said on the first day?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t say anything.” y/n grumbled stubbornly. Her face was hot in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Yes he did. If I recall, Mondo said he couldn’t be around you during introductions and then wouldn’t explain himself. Y/n, you’re a smart girl, do I really need to explain the connotations of-“</p>
<p>“Okay okay! I get it, I get it… although I thought he was just being rude at the time,” y/n admitted.</p>
<p> “No, you know that people like Mondo don’t tell things at face value. He’s nervous around you. I actually think it’s kind of cute.”</p>
<p>y/n shuffled in her seat awkwardly, playing with the corner of her skirt. She adjusted her ice pack against her nose, seeing as that was the only covering the blush that was plastered all over her face.</p>
<p>She could admit that it was plausible that the guy was attracted to her, and the entire thought of Mondo filled her stomach with a dreadful yet addictive feeling. This could potentially be dangerous. He was so confident and probably has had lots of girlfriends. And she… well she hadn’t ever been in a relationship and…<br/>“I can't flirt.” y/n blurted.</p>
<p>Sakura at first sat in astonishment, and then smiled knowingly.</p>
<p>“Wait! No that isn’t what I meant by that I just- AGH!”</p>
<p>“What kind of ideas are running through that head of yours? I only suggested you talk to him,” Sakura teased, still grinning.</p>
<p> “No ideas are running through my head! Nada! Nothing!” she insisted.<br/>Sakura, still smiling, tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna go talk to him,” y/n murmured while rising up from her chair.</p>
<p>“I knew it.”</p>
<p>“Shut up!!”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>After searching the entire first floor and ringing Mondo’s doorbell with no response, y/n figured that he must have gone to the second floor without permission from the others. She made her way up the stairs, discarding the ice pack at the bottom of the staircase. She would put it away on her way back.<br/>She ignored the first set of doors and first made her way over to the library. She had little success searching for him there, but did find some important looking books about the school. Byakuya seems like he would enjoy spending his time up here. </p>
<p>As she exited, she saw a figure holding a duffel bag leaving one of the rooms closer to the stairwell. She almost stayed quiet, but the library door behind her slammed shut, blowing her cover. The figure turned around, revealing itself as… Mondo?</p>
<p>“Your hair…” y/n started, “Why is it… like that?“</p>
<p>“There’s a pool in there...this is what it looks like wet,” Mondo responded begrudgingly, turning back around and tousling it with his free hand and looking away to hide his expression of embarrassment.</p>
<p>Y/n hated to admit it, but Mondo having his hair down made him look even cuter. He had some of it pulled back into a ponytail, while the rest hung like bangs over his eyes. It made him look younger.</p>
<p>Not to mention, Mondo was wearing a tank top. His strong arms were completely exposed right now, dripping with moisture from the school’s indoor pool. She was nearly speechless, staring at this artwork that is Mondo Owada.<br/>“Also, what happened to your jacket,” y/n asked, sounding a bit parched. She was stealing glances at his exposed arms the whole time without even realizing it.</p>
<p>“You ask a lot of questions,” Mondo grumbled. </p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>Mondo squeezed his eyes shut, and then turned back around to face Y/n.<br/>“Also, y/n, I wanted to apologize. Your nose looks like it hurts, it’s my fault I hit you, and I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he mumbled, looking at the floor instead of making eye contact with y/n.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I was actually going to come here to try and make amends with you but you’re already a step ahead of me,” she said, smiling.<br/>Mondo’s expression softened and he put his bag down and took a seat on the stairwell. He said nothing, but seemed to be waiting for y/n to come sit down next to him. Cute.</p>
<p>Y/n came and sat down next to Mondo, looking down the staircase with him. It was quiet, and a little awkward, but neither of them wanted to leave. Mondo picked at his fingernails, eyes shifting back in front of him. He took a deep breath, and y/n guiltily glanced at his biceps again. Get it together! Now is not the time, y/n.</p>
<p>“I just feel… I feel awful,” he muttered. The boy started playing with his fingernails before continuing, “I don’t know… I can’t explain it right now.”<br/>y/n smiled. “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain it if you’re not ready. I’m here to help if you do, though.”</p>
<p>Mondo nodded, his face dropping. He was probably hoping that y/n would force him to explain so he didn’t have to make the decision himself, but that’s not how communication works.</p>
<p>Y/n sat quietly. The air was heavy with unspoken words, and she started to play with her sleeves as a distraction. Against her own will, y/n began to notice their proximity to each other, how close their thighs were to touching.</p>
<p>Mondo reached into his duffel bag to get his water bottle, and unscrewed the cap. He threw his head back to take a sip. A bit of water dribbled down his jaw, and y/n had to look away. Her face was practically glowing red.<br/>Mondo’s mere presence was suffocating, and y/n’s body was so pumped with adrenaline that she could barely remember her years in training as a therapist. It’s like it just walked out the door. </p>
<p>Finally, y/n decided it might be best if she just left. She could talk to him later. Right now she was way too jittery and couldn’t focus, and if she stayed any longer she might explode. She began to lift herself up from the stairs where she was sitting when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist.</p>
<p>“Wait.” </p>
<p>Y/n whipped her head around, almost flinching at the feeling of his hand wrapped around her wrist. Their eyes locked, and y/n was sure that Mondo would hear her heart beating through her shirt. She realized her mouth was agape, and quickly closed it, a bit embarrassed. </p>
<p>Mondo gently tugged her back down to the stairs next to him. She sat back down, staring wide-eyed at the steps below her. </p>
<p>His rough fingers didn’t let go of her wrist, and instead trailed down her forearm and moved to her hand. Y/n stayed as still as a statue, allowing his fingers interlock with her now pliable hand. He stroked the back of her palm with his thumb and smiled a little bit. </p>
<p>Y/n, on the other hand, had nerves going off in every corner of her body. She was barely able to control her nerves, it was almost embarrassing. Her entire body burned hot and she tried to cover her face with her free hand, but it wasn’t enough.</p>
<p>“You’re really cute,” Mondo said while smiling. His teeth were white and eyes adoring and soft.</p>
<p>His damp hair fell across his face like a curtain, and his smile was wide and genuine. He tilted his head in front of her to see her face better.<br/>“Mondo!” She whined, since that was the only word her brain could allow her to squeeze out.</p>
<p>“I was really upset but being with you has helped me feel better, to be completely honest.”</p>
<p>Y/n laughed, shaking her head. This guy was unbelievable, he was like a walking dream but at the same time, so very stupid. But she was wondering if now would be a good time to mention his unresolved problem that he never explained. It might be too late to bring it up, but it was worth a shot anyway. It’s too dangerous to leave someone here with unresolved anger or resentment, and besides, as much as she didn’t want to admit it she really cared about Mondo. Her expression slowly hardened as she prepared to ask him the question.<br/>“Hey… Mondo. Do you still want to talk about whatever was bothering you,” Y/n asked solemnly.</p>
<p>Mondo laughed and shook his head. “Oh that? It’s fine now.”</p>
<p>“...Huh?” </p>
<p>“I was afraid you hated me or something, but after talking to you I can very clearly tell that you don’t.”</p>
<p>THAT was it?!</p>
<p>and out of nowhere…</p>
<p> Mondo moved so quickly that y/n barely had time to register what he was doing. Her chin was pulled suddenly to the side, and Mondo was looking straight at her. <br/>He gently moved her hair from in front of her face and tucked it gently behind her ear.</p>
<p>“Even with that fucked up bruise of yours, you’re still so beautiful, y/n,” he whispered, taking in her whole face like it was a piece of artwork at a museum. He was so busy admiring everything about her that he didn’t notice the warm, beaming smile that was creeping onto his own face. The boy was essentially melting into the stairs.</p>
<p>Y/n could barely focus on anything, she felt like she was floating. Mondo was just so close to her face, his normally harsh features looking so gentle and safe. His hand trailed past her chin and moved to gently cup her jaw and run a finger over her cheek. Y/n swore she could see stars, sinking into his touch and giving a small smile.</p>
<p>Y/n closed her eyes for a second, giving herself a moment to think. All she felt was warmth.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes again, Mondo was even closer than he was before.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” He asked breathlessly.</p>
<p>Y/n nodded without hesitating, leaning forward to lock their lips together.<br/>Mondo ran a hand through her hair, and moved his hand to place it on the other side of her jaw. Mondo smelled like chlorine and very vaguely of honey, and y/n wanted to bathe in his scent forever. Mondo deepened the kiss for a second, and then pulled away to look at y/n once more. </p>
<p>“You’re so stunning. Have I told you that before?”</p>
<p>What a dumb question. Of course he hadn’t. Y/n laughed to herself and shook her head. </p>
<p>“No mondo, you haven’t.”</p>
<p>Mondo chuckled in response. “Yeah. That was stupid of me to ask.”</p>
<p>Y/n said nothing, and leaned back in to snuggle her head in the crook of his neck. She wanted to be closer to him, to close every distance. She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling his spine and digging her fingers into the back of his tank top. </p>
<p>Mondo did the same time, completely enveloping her in his embrace. It was peaceful. Happy.</p>
<p>And of course, neither of them had nearly enough time, but they would make the most of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading bye ;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>